Winter Frost: A Ninja Storm Fic
by shawzielass94
Summary: This is set about 10 years or so after the Ninja Storm era with the Venjix episode completely over and done with and everyone and everything is back to normal as if Venjix never happened. This story is more about Kelly and will defiantly have romance in it. This is giving Ninja Storm a new era, new hope, new life and meaning. Starting with the almost non-existent Winter Academy.
1. Too Close

A/n: So I'm starting a different topic now :P but just a little note to say I don't own Power Rangers, Unfortunately :'(... Enjoy.

* * *

Winter Frost: A Ninja Storm fic.

Chapter 1: To Close.

"_. . . I can't lie no more, _

_I can't lie no more!_

_I got to be true to myself_

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you_

_So I'll be on my way. . . _

_So I'll be on my way_

_So I'll be on my way… That ladies and gentlemen was the incredible Alex Clare with Too Close. It is yet another hot day down in dear old Blue Bay Harbour, a good time for Mums and Dads to kicks their kids out to enjoy their last days of freedom before school starts back up in only 13 days time. Ouch. Anyway up next we have the news with Amy Alisson and after Good time with Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen, this is Thomas Andrews , it has just gone noon and you are listening Bay Capital."_

"Hey sis, some assistance please?" A very familiar English accented voice startled me out of my thoughts, looking up from the cash register I find my baby sister somewhat struggling to hang the banner up on the over hang of the 'repairs' part of the store and keep her balance.

"Sorry Sweetie." I mutter as I walk over to her as she wobbles dangerously, gripping the cold hard steel so she can get her balance I look around my store, my baby, Stormchargers. Its hard to believe that it was coming up to 9 years since Blue Bay came under attack of alien monsters, if anything those were the days that I lived for, at least back then I had Dustin, my little airhead of an employee and freestyle man for my motocross team, his best friends Shane, the air master of skateboards and Blue Bay's own fish Tori and lets not forget my two stock boys Hunter and Blake and other members of my team but motocross racers. I find it hard to believe that in that time, Dustin has graduated and gone on to study Law, Tori has opened her own Surf shop and in all honesty is doing a lot better the Stormchargers. Shane and Hunter are teaching at self defence academies, which I have yet to find the location of and how they've kept their 'hobbies' as secret for so long and of course last but not least, Blake, number one racer for Factory Blue.

"Sis? You away with the fairies again?" I chuckled, some of the things she comes out with really do make me laugh, as much as I love America, I would very much somersault at the chance of packing my bags and moving to the U.K.

"No Phoebe, I was just thinking back to when Storm was alive and buzzing with customers, I had my boys, both annoying, making and fulfilling my days but now, this place just seems to be deserted, none of the kids these days are interested much in sports and those who are, are getting older and moving onto bigger and better things." I sigh and feel the ladder shake as she makes her way down them, I'm greeted with dirty blonde hair, slightly sun kissed skin, a combination of blue, green and brown eyes and a smile that could light up a room.

"Things will get better Sis, they always do, I mean in the last what three years yes things have started getting financially worse but you've gotten you've gotten something back, more specifically lil old me." She smiled sweetly, tipping her head slightly to the right as if she was trying to cast off a sweet and innocent image. I laughed wholeheartedly and nudged her before moving back to admire the sign as she put away the ladders.

'_50% off on all items through out the store'_

Sighing almost in defeat I look around my once lively store, it seemed even the store had given up hope as well.

"How about we lock up seeing as it's a Saturday and we chill out in the office, we can talk over a cup of my infamous hot chocolate. Like dad always said 'Where there's a will, there's a way and we Holloway's always have a way' and besides I'm not willing to give up the fight just yet." Sometimes it amazes me that she's only 19 years old, her wisdom beyond her eyes and even mine, not that I like to admit being 29. Yes I'm still young and yes I came into the retail business young, okay very young, but I'd been tutored by the very best but now, I'm doubting it all.

"Okay Sis, I'll lock up, probably the first time I've locked up early." I could feel the tears welling up and the lump forming in my throat, taking a sniff and willing myself I walked to the door, closing it was probably the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life, even more heart breaking was flipping the sign from open to closed. A part of me, the more logical side, was saying that this was probably going to be the last time it'll be flipped to open, the other side, the more hopeful still had her fingers crossed.

"Kelly?" Snapping my head to side I smile sadly as I make my way over to my office, my shoulders shaking slightly with silent sobs. "Oh Kelly-Bear."

_Not the nick name!_

And that was it, the damn broke and I let all my fears and tears, worries and frustrations and more importantly my anger and sorrow pour out of me, I felt Phoebe wrap her arms around me, her grip tight as if she were trying to shield me from everything as she pulled me into the sanctuary of my office.

"Kelly?." Stuck in a daze for God knows how long I lift my head up, my eyes stinging from all the crying and my throat raw from my cries. "Oh Kell-Bells, don't lose hope, I know things look bad now but it will pick up." I smile sadly, pushing myself towards her on my computer chair, I grasp her hands.

"It's not just the store that has me upset Phoebes. It's the fact that I've lost so much, I've lost the boys and Tori, Mom and Dad and now I'm losing the store, the one thing that kept me going, made me have the strength to get up in the morning, the one thing that Dad entrusted me with. This is not just my baby, its his. The last thing we have of him and we're losing it. I know that there's one good thing that has come out of this and that's you." Tears swim in my eyes again and this time Phoebe joins me in my tear fest.

"Sometimes I wonder if I should have revealed myself to them, maybe then I wouldn't feel so lonely, the only person that has kept in touch has been Tori and lately she stops by less and her phone calls are near enough non-existent, the last time we spoke I had to ask her how the boys were doing, and you know what hurt the most? She said they never stop phoning her and yet none of them have had the courtesy to pick up the phone to me? I mean if it wasn't for my help Dustin wouldn't be studying Law right now, because he couldn't keep his grades up, in between work and when he wasn't running off I was there at the table with him. Tori, I was the one that gave her the money to open her surf shop, I spent more time in her shop helping her run it then what I did with my own, I can't say much for Hunter and Shane other then I gave Hunter a job and Shane a few words of wisdom and a place to chill while he was waiting on Dustin, and Blake, if it wasn't for me taking him on and letting him run for Stormchargers he wouldn't be racing for Factory Blue." I sniff and wipe a few stray tears away,

"So what are you really saying Kelly? That you wish you could've told them our secret?" She questioned uncertainly.

"Yes, I am." I struggle out.

"And in doing so you think that things would be different if they all knew that at the time, you could've helped them out, not as a friend, a boss or a big sister figure but as a fellow ninja?" Her gaze was hard and I felt like a child against it, shrinking back from her and into the back of my seat I noddded.

"I do."

"Kelly." She sighs and grasps my hands. "As much as its crossed my mind as well, you and I both know truthfully that you couldn't, we took an oath and even if we, well you reveal yourself, you would have put them all in danger as well as yourself, Lothor had many tricks up his sleeve starting with brainwashing Hunter and Blake, and doing the same to Shane, Dustin and Tori and that was when he came back from the grave a lot stronger so are you really telling me you would've been okay with all that, I mean who's to say that while under the influence Tori and the boys poured out their hearts? Things right now would be different, Lothor would have taken over not just Blue Bay but the world, with you as his Queen and me probably as the princess of Darkness, not only would you have gone against the Triads demands slash wishes but Mum and Dads promise. We are the last of our kind of ninja's Kelly, the powerful kind, we've banished ourselves practically, I can barely defend myself anymore, I've lost all knowledge of self defence and as for my powers, they are there and won't ever leave but they are near enough non-existent, it is by the well being of planet Earth that they do stay non-existent if we don't get the proper guidance otherwise who knows what would happen."

"I know, I know. Sometimes I wish that there was some Sensei out there that had some knowledge on the Winter ninja's, then at least we could learn more about our heritage and history for that matter, we'd know more about ourselves and maybe we could be able to control our powers. Use them for good, like Dad always wanted." I whisper sadly.

"There's probably only one Sensei that could tell us but even then we don't know where the hell he is. We don't know the location of the entrance to the Wind and Thunder academies. As much as I'd love to be able to get back into the 'craft' of being a ninja again we'd need to know the location just so we could have a moment with Sensei Watanabe, that's even if he doesn't turn tail and run and that's even if he's alive too, and we'd need to find a ninja that knows the location. And I don't know about you but I can only think of one in the area and I'm not so sure I want to just walk in announce myself as your long lost sister and fellow ninja, hell I'm not willing to take the risk, the last time that happened we nearly got killed for what we are."

"I am." I interrupt her and her head shoots up in surprise.

"What?!"

"I said I am, I'm willing to take the risk. What else have I got to lose?" And its true, what have we got to lose, my store is on the bones of its arse, my friends have deserted me, Tori and the boys have lost touch and my parents are dead. "Other then you of course."

"I don't know Kelly." She sighs, dropping her head and rolling her shoulders.

"If we survive the confrontation with Sensei Watanabe and he lets us leave alive, and if Tori and the boys abandon us, well me, completely then we pack up and move to the U.K and start over."

I can see the internal debate going on in her head but as she lifts her head I see a question lying in her eyes.

"Are you willing to let go of Stormchargers though?" Pain strikes me.

"No I'm not but she's had a good run Sis and even if I have to go and give her up to the creep that wanted to buy her then I will."

"Okay, but only if you're sure Sis, I don't want us to be looking back in ten years time for you to say otherwise."

"I'm sure." I surprised myself with the strength and authority in my voice compared to only minutes before.

_This way the beginning of a rocky road a head._

* * *

Hit that button please!


	2. The Surf

**A/n:**So thank you to kitten9322 fir being the only one to give me a review so this chapter is dedicated to you :P

* * *

Chapter 2

"Well." She pauses, a little taken back from the tone in my voice. "Then I guess we better get a move on then, we've got lots to do. We've got to pack and I have to look my best since I have yet to meet this Tori lass, I have to make a good first impression you know." I grin, there was one thing I loved about my baby sister, no matter how hard things got she gave it her all. And with a smile.

_3 hours 30 minutes or s__o later…_

"How you holding up Kel?" Her voice sounded so small, as if she wasn't sure how I would react to her question. Glancing to the right, I tutted and batted her feet off of the dash board, she grins in that childlike way back at me; knowing that I worry as should we crash her legs will break on impact due to the air bags, and that I worry too much anyway.

"I'm good, it hurts knowing that this could be my last moments in Blue Bay and the last time I'll see Stormchargers but if it has to be it has to be." I think back to the moment I signed the release papers and handing the keys of Stormchargers over, also the moment we spent packing up all our belongings, my constant waterfall of tears as I did, only the necessities were put in the trunk where the rest in storage.

"You know you don't give yourself much credit? You're strong, incredibly strong and yet you bring yourself down. You've just sacrificed your baby and practically signed you death certificate as well. Bare it in mind you've survived 5 years on your own before I came here. And now you're willing to give up just about everything. I'm proud of you, proud to call you my sister." She smiles tearfully.

"Don't make me cry I'm driving." She laughs and its infectious and I can't help the laughter peel from my lips. About half an hour later of over all driving eventually I signal off of the main road and into a car park, one that literally sits on top of Blue Bay's beach.

"Ready?" I ask and I see the determination in her eyes, and somehow it flows through me and gives me strength.

"Ready for anything Sis." I smile and unbuckle my seat belt and exit my white Ford Focus, the sun bleaching its warm rays down onto me, walking around the front of the car towards the passenger side I hold the door open for Phoebe and relish feeling as the cool sea breeze wash over me and fills my lungs with sweet fresh air.

"Do you think we should think of a safe word?" She asks worriedly, and its then do I take notice of the other vehicles in the parking lot, normally they wouldn't have bothered me but it wasthe significance of the vehicles; I looked around the lot with equal worry, my eyes taking in a navy motorbike that looks far too expensive for the likes of the folks of the bay to afford, or the yellow Camaro for that matter either. Shifting my gaze from the expensive vehicles I continued on to find a red Volkswagen golf sitting exactly in front of the door of the shack like surf shop with a green Mercedes and a dark red almost crimson like pick up truck for finish. "Because I have a sneaky suspicion that the whole team is in there and as much as I'd like to go out putting up a fight, kicking and screaming, I'd rather it not be up against a bunch ex power rangers and a still active power ranger." She whispers the last part angrily, I feel the worry radiating off of her and my big sister senses shift into gear.

"Chocolate." I smile, before grasping her shoulder in hopes to calm her down but she's still fidgety. "And if things get bad you high tail it out of there and don't you dare disobey me." I say sternly, she stares wide eyed and child like up at me, her eyes full of disbelief at my order for her to abandon me but reluctantly she agrees. "Good, now pick yourself up, if they sense your anxiety they'll know something is up, as much as it pains me to say that if they are still my friends, they are all ninja's and they will turn against us if they see us as a threat and we're out numbered." She quickly nods and her body language changes completely, she's confident again, with a edge of mischief to her. "Lets move, they may have noticed us already." I strut, like a woman on a mission before stager in my walk as I hear Phoebe call from what sounds like from far behind me.

"Kelly wait." I stop, pivot on my right leg to look back at her, I roll my eyes as I see the twinkle of mischief clearly evident in her eyes and her cheeky grin just has disaster written all over it but it makes a sly grin spread across my own face.

"What now Phoebe?"

"Well." She pauses her words as she all but skips towards me, not acting her age what so ever. "If we are going into battle, and this could be my last moments as a free and since there are men inside, who could just be devilishly handsome awaiting." She pouts her lips slightly and pops her right hip out. "How do I look?" I couldn't help it, I really could not help the howl of laughter that escaped my lips. Still pouting prettily she awaits my answer, so I examine her appearance and for a hot near end of summer's day, she's wearing a pair of dark blue, almost black skinny jeans, with ankle studded boots, a white top with a rock star skull printed on it with patches of sparkles here and there and her curve hugging biker leather jacket.

"In all honesty little sis, hot." I smirk.

"You're not looking so bad yourself, in fact you look Fab-u-lous." As she said fabulous she exaggerated it with a click of her fingers. I glanced down at myself, and funnily enough my outfit looked similar to hers, except my boots were over the knee high and my top was longer with the sleeves and back made of lace and a quote from fifty shades of grey and a pair of bring pink hand cuffs printed on the front with my own leather jacket to complete the look. I had to admit, we looked bad assed.

"Come on lil sis, we got work to do." Still grinning I made my way in between what I gathered was Cam and Shane's cars, and up the stairs and through the already open door, my confidence never faltering. Unfortunately, my eyes had to adjust from being outside in and now suddenly inside, once they had adjusted I noticed that there was a handful of civilians.

_Gee now I sound like a villain. _I mutter mentally.

And somehow sensing my train of thought, I heard more then sensed Phoebe's approach as she chuckled. A small smile graced my face as I ignored her, scanning my gaze around, my heart clenched as I realised the décor and product layout was still the same, the one I had helped design and eventually paint and assemble together.

"So which helpless victim of an employee are you going to scare for information your villain-ness."

"Behave you." I mutter with a grin as we make our way to the pay desk.

"Always do." She says cheekily as she eyes a young man that's just walked in front of us with his top off, probably to show off his very and I mean very nice muscular body, who is possibly in his early 20's late teens or as she'd rather call it 'the potential'.

"Hello, welcome to Tori's Surf shop how can I help you." I hear her snort and I oh so subtly stamp her foot getting sweet satisfaction out of her short surprised yelp in return, the employee on duty was male, defiantly in his late 20's and was hitting on me, there was no doubt about that.

"Hi, err Tony, I was wondering if I could talk to your boss, you see I'm a close friend and its imperative that I speak to her. Would you be a sweetheart and help?" My voice was so sweet that even I felt sick. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Phoebe was desperately trying to hold her laughter in, but her shoulders was shake just a smidge. Tony, half in a puppy love like state, puts on a panty dropping smile as he reaches for a walkey talkey.

"Sure thing Miss..?"He questions huskily and I shiver involuntarily in disgust.

"Holloway but call me Kelly." He nods and signals to a random co worker that he's going into the back before walking away.

"I don't know about you bit it looked like he was about to climb you like a tree." Yet again my sister has a way with words and the giggles erupt from the both of us, capturing the attention of other employee's and customers, and a few nasty looks as well. Five minutes or so later Tony appeared from a doorway, swaggering over to us.

"Miss Kelly?" I turn back properly and find that Tony is wearing a sheepish smile but puffing out his chest making his work shirt look tighter on him, so I could see the swift cuts of his pecks and abs. "The boss is on the beach with some friends, for some strange reason when I mentioned that someone was asking for her she said to apologise and send them away but as soon as I told her that it was a Miss Kelly Holloway asking for she changed her tune and said she would be a few minutes. I hope you don't mind me saying but it sounds like you're in trouble." And with that he apologetically before he scampered away to a co-worker, he whispered something to him and a note of surprise crossed the other mans face before the began walking down each isle. If I'd paid enough attention I would have realised that they were shooing customers out of the shop.

"Trouble?" I ask Phoebe who just shrugs before casting her gaze on a snow board, odd enough I never remembered Tori deciding to add other sports to her shop.

I then decide to wonder around the shop seeing as Phoebe's attention was else where, taking in what has and what hasn't changed, it surprises me that everything is exactly as I envisioned the shop to be for Tori, with a few added extra's of course, I was so caught up in the memories that I hadn't realised how fast time had went.

"Kel." At the sound of my sisters controlled voice, it is then do I realise that the shop is a lot quieter, empty in fact, back tracking through the isles I notice that there is neither a customer nor employee in sight, coming out from behind a shelf of surf wax I stand beside Phoebe who has her eyes trained on the 7 people in front of her. Going from left to right, there stands tall and proud; Hunter whose gaze was so cold it would have put Jack Frost to shame, which wounded me a bit, Shane whose eye betrayed him as well stood next to him, then Cam who I remember vaguely, next was Tori who's face is like thunder, Dustin who wouldn't meet my gaze properly, Blake who just so happened to have his arms crossed in a way to seem intimidating and a young man with a resemblance to Blake who just seemed to be rolling with the pack.

_So we are extremely out numbered._

In the blink of an eye Tori charges forward and I stumble back in surprise from the venom and hatred in her eyes and anger in her walk but Phoebe reacts faster and stands in front of me, becoming my human shield and looking taller then her 5 ft 6. Tori halts and her eyes come alive with fire as she glares at the body in the way of her prey, I swallow my surprise and grasp Phoebe's shoulder which feels like steel under my grip.

"Its okay Phoebe, stand back." She doesn't budge and that only angers Tori further, I shake her shoulder roughly and she snaps out of the glare war with Tori to move her head slightly to show she's acknowledged me. "I've got this little Sis." I say softly and just about every pair of eyes on us widens at my comment, the fire dies slightly in Tori's eye but at least I know the rest of the fire is aimed at me. Ever so slowly, with my guidance Phoebe moves, but keeps her eyes trained on Tori. Tensed and ready to spring to my aid. I notice that Dustin and Shane are watching Phoebe like a pair of hawks with extreme focus, interest and fascination.

"Calm down Phoebe, I don't want to have to rush you to hospital, remember what the doctor said. I want that heart of yours to keep pumping for another 70 years at least." I fall into the over protective mother mode as I hold her gaze, I feel the air shift as Tori backs off slightly, her eyes now trained on my sister too.

Sighing heavily, I notice the colour drain from Phoebe's face as she closes her eyes, rolling her shoulders before giving a full on body spasm, a habit that runs in our family which Dustin and Shane notice, before her cheeks gain their familiar pinkness and she opens her eyes.

"I'm cool." She whispers but I know that she's still prepared.

I nod and turn my attention back to Tori, who's eye's have came back to alight with fire again as they come back onto me.

"You've got some nerve showing up here." I real back in surprise at the anger in her voice as Tori all but growls at me.

"I've got some nerve?" I scoff in surprise.

"You heard me, you ignore my emails, phone calls and texts. You haven't even replied back to the invites I've sent you concerning birthdays and open events, you know all the important stuff I knew you would never want to miss, and its not just me you've ignored either." She shouts and Hunter's body language changes, he straightens up even more as he glowers at me, sending waves of anger off of him that makes even Phoebe cower, but this brings renewed life to me and my own anger surfaces.

"Like hell have you phone, I gave strict instructions that if I received anything from anyone of you I would be informed immediately, so that means if you phoned I would've known in the blink of an eye. Phoebe back me up."I look to my sister and she nods but flinches as she feels everyone's angry gaze, except the young man I didn't know, on her before replying.

"Hey, leave me out of this sis I'm not the one that was hired to be your assistant." She says sarcastically and before Tori can say another word its like a pair of bulbs light up in our heads as we come to the same conclusion.

The anger builds up so fast that my whole body begins to shake that has both Phoebe and Tori back off, the later extremely surprised at my reaction as I was never the one for losing my temper, I think in the years they've all known me I've never lost my temper or become this angry.

* * *

Be a doll and hit the review button this time, I don't mind bad reviews, at least then I know someones ready this.


	3. Author's note Please Read

Hey everyone!

So as you can see this isn't a chapter… This is more of a plea… I know that it's been what feels like years since I've uploaded a chapter for all of my stories, but unfortunately there have been a few family problems. Not going to go into details but it involved a river a tears and a black outfit from myself gives you a few clues. Needless to say I'm asking for those who still want me to continue with this story then please leave me a review, it may be a simple 'Yes' or a few words of advice as to how to continue the next chapters, either way I appreciate it.

Shawzielass aka Holly


	4. Healer's Hands

A/N: Okay, so I'm back. Don't know for how long exactly but thank you for those who left reviews of encouragement and for that I'm going to be posting three chapters. 3,4 & 5. They've been sitting on my laptop for weeks, hell months now so I finally spell and grammar checked them as much as a could so if you see any mistakes go ahead and point them out coz I don't mind and I did a couple of do overs to try and straighten up the storyline a bit to make it more clear but I hope you like them and for anyone that would like me to maybe's try another fanfic for a different season or a different couple go ahead and PM me or drop a review. Hopefully it will motivate me more :P

* * *

Chapter 3:

"_**Megan**_!" We gasp together through clenched teeth and the realisation sends Phoebe into a heated pace as I tried desperately to calm down.

"I told you sis! I told you that it was a bad idea to hire that pampered princess once you realised that Dustin wasn't going to be coming back but no my sister with the ever big heart couldn't even think twice about it let alone say no. I still say you took pity on her because you were missing Dustin." Dustin perked up at the mentioning of his name and even had the awed chance to look at me, his expression changing from anger to joy and love. "I said an ornament had better use then her, she's bitter and pissed that her dad cut her off and only wanted a job that wasn't too hefty, time consuming and wouldn't make her break a nail just to stay in her daddy's good books as daddy precious little girl." She points a finger at me and I can't help but feel guilty as she raises some home truths.

"She said no one else would employ her an-"

"That's because she'd already been sacked 5 times for doing fuck all and complaining!" I roll my eyes as she interrupts me and it's almost comical as our audience moves their heads back and forth as if they're at a tennis tournament.

"I know but she seemed trust worthy." I sighed knowing I was fighting a losing battle, my sister was on a role and when she was on a role it usually meant that she was right. And she was right.

"So the fact that she turned up late for every-single-fucking-shift, ran out unexpectedly during said shift only to turn up hours later with just a shitty excuse didn't give anything away?" She says sarcastically as she stops her pace for a couple of seconds before going back at it again.

"It didn't really bother me. Dustin used to do it all the time and occasionally so would Blake and Hunter." We both turn our heads and only Dustin has the decency to blush and scratch his neck.

"Yeah, sorry about that Kelly." I smile before being pulled back into the losing battle.

"That may be true but at least they were loyal to you and the shop. She however was constantly bitchin' about you behind your back. Her job was to simply manage the stock, take the calls and monitor your emails and mail but the pedigree princess couldn't even do that." She pauses and the anger disappears within a second before her face lights up. "And with that being said do you know what that means?" She says and stops her pacing again.

"No?" I question and jump back as she barges past me.

"It gives me every fucking right to kick 10 tonnes of shit out of her that's what. Oh can I be the one to tell her that she's fired? I'd love to rub it well and truly in her face." I catch her arm just in time to stop her from going completely out of the door.

"Phoebe!" I say sternly and she pouts.

"But she deserves it, she's caused all of this mess, caused you to lose all of your friends and make them hate you for something you didn't even do." She gasps out as she tries to rein in her anger at my not letting her go.

"If anything I'm the one that gets to beat the shit out of her." I growl and she looks stunned before coming to the good decision and huffing her way to the seating area to cool off.

"You're no fun. And besides you're older than her so she can get social services or whatever on you me however it will probably just be a restraining order. If she lives that is after I'm done with her." She mutters and Dustin chuckles, albeit nervously as his gaze falls on my volcano-about-to-erupt expression before walking over to her and sitting beside her, patting her roughly on the back that almost makes her fall off.

_Same old Dustin. _The other boys or men I should say, look at me in wonder at my now-simmering-no-longer-about-to-erupt expression, their shoulders slumped in embarrassment as they too sit on the other seats beside Phoebe and she looks so small between them all. Hunter's crest fallen gaze flicks to me and the emotions in his eyes break my heart, something tells me he also contacted me, with something more important than birthdays and such.

"So you weren't ignoring us then Kel?" Dustin asks and I smile sadly and just as I'm about to speak Phoebe cuts in.

"Does she look like the kind of person that would? Yeah she may hold a grudge for a few hours but with enough puppy dog eyes and chocolate everything's back to normal." It was more of a rhetorical question but then she looked back at me. "Actually she did manage a day, if she's severely pissed off with you that is, especially if you eat the last of her cookies and crème ice cream." I glare half-heartedly at her for that comment and Hunter's lips twitch and I smile at the fond memory of him looking like a deer caught in a cars headlights as he happily ate the last of my precious ice cream I accidently left out to defrost one, that was probably the day that I began to get to know Hunter a lot more but that was venturing back when they were all still rangers battling together against Lothor, as for Phoebe, well she shares my love for cookies and crème flavored Ice cream so I can't exactly be too angry at her, that is unless if she doesn't replace it.

"No Dustin, I couldn't ignore you, either of you if I could. But in honest truth I thought you all had forgotten about me, which, is kind of fair enough what with you all being caught up in your own lives and business's."

"Are you crazy?" Hell hath no fury like Tori and she was back. With a vengeance for that matter as she stomps right up into my face.

"If she is, I hope it's not genetic." Phoebe mutters and this time I do glare at her although catching the full smirk on Hunter's lips weakens my glare as he shares a all too well knowing look with Blake who also smiles at our display of fun sibling rivalry.

"You still should have called either way Kelly, you're like family to us and when you didn't, well when our messages weren't being returned we all thought you didn't want to speak to us anymore. And it hurt us. But at least we know why you never received our calls and such but why didn't you call or get in touch with us? Surely all of this mess could've been sorted out a long time ago?"

"A few things have happened over these last three years since we've lost proper touch." I see Phoebe's form slouch and both Shane and Dustin tense up as they look at her and then to me, sensing that there was going to be bad news.

The look in Tori's eyes prompts me to explain.

"My mother and Phoebe live, well lived in the U.K and so came over for a visit, after a few days it looked like our parents were rekindling their love so I took Phoebe out, showed her the sights and give her a taste of extreme sports which I wish I'd never done now." I joke but Phoebe's head to lift and I could feel everyone's anxious eyes on me, more so of my sister after the deafening silence became too much for her, our eyes met and I used the strength she was sending me to continue.

"Our parents were murdered on the anniversary of the day they got married which was the day they decided to make another go of their love and get back together, that very night Phoebe and I were attacked, I was raped and Phoebe was stabbed in the heart." I could feel the bubble of emotions I'd managed to hide so well came back and before I could blink Phoebe was up on her and in front of me in a second as were the others, the young man that I didn't know hung back slightly feeling awkward, Phoebe's hand was grasping mine as was Tori, Dustin and Shane were behind me, an arm each hugging my waist. "And 9 months later I went into labor but the trauma of everything that had happened before caused consequences, I started hemorrhaging and I lost the babies." Like lightening Hunter's arms snatched me out of Shane's and Dustin's grips as well as Tori's and my sisters, he snuggled me into his chest but I was so shocked that I froze, Hunter was never one for showing emotions so it took a while for my brain to register what had just happened.

"Kelly." Hunter croaked, not quite sure how to handle the situation, I wrung my arms around his stomach seeing as he had a few foot on me, squeezed him to me before letting go and pulling back, looking up at him and then to the rest of the heartbroken faces around me.

"It's okay, the babies were severely under developed, and I didn't know I was pregnant until I was five months because my bump was so small."

"It's because you're so small." Hunter murmured before pulling me back into his chest that I may have voluntarily snuggled into. "You've lost weight. Now I have a right to be angry with you." He muttered softly before resting his cheek against my head.

"I'm glad somebody else has noticed, she's been telling me I need to go back to specsavers." I chuckled and the rumble of a laugh from Hunter's chest made me smile. "At least I know I've got someone to tag team with in making sure you eat on the hour every hour and eat every single piece of food served to you." I pulled back intent on playfully slapping her but to my surprise she was getting a high five from Hunter. Looking up in horror I couldn't help the gnawing thought of the frustration to come when I saw the twinkle of mischief in his eye.

"Oh you can count on me alright." He smirked, pulling a despaired face I begrudgingly snuggled back into his chest.

"Well it's safe to say that you can count the rest of us, please tell me you aren't neglecting yourself too Kel?" Tori asked angrily. I didn't like this, being scolded by people younger than me.

"Well in all fairness if she finishes her explanation then it will make things clear." Phoebe backed me up.

_I knew there was a reason why I loved her._

"At the time, I was more concerned for Phoebe; her well-being was all that mattered to me. Even though I went full term with the pregnancy, one of the babies died during the second trimester which is what caused the hemorrhaging as the baby was practically toxic to me. The second baby was so poorly developed her lungs and heart couldn't cope outside the womb and so gave out hours after I'd given birth to her."

"A little girl?" I pulled Tori to me as she gasped; the tears poured freely down her face.

"A little girl and a little boy." A gasp like sob escaped from Dustin and I pulled him to me as well but I had to look up as Hunter's frame began to shake but his cheek against my head so I couldn't move. Looking around I noticed Shane was crying freely, there was pain stretched across Blake's face as he imagined the pain and suffering I went through, as for Cam, his Adams apple was bobbing up and down and he was ghostly white.

"And you have no idea what I had planned out for their terrible two years." Phoebe joked half-heartedly from under Shane's arms, how she ended up there I do not know.

A chorus a sad chuckles resounded throughout the room.

"I'm so sorry Kelly." Blake whispered huskily after, something he shared in common with Hunter was not knowing how to show his emotions to others. "I'm sorry for the both of you, for having to go through such heart ache, on your own too. Hunter and I know what it's like to lose your parents but Kelly to lose your parents, babies and almost your sister in the same year; I don't know how you've done it." A hiccup of a sob escaped him and his hand covers his mouth as if it could help him fight back his emotions but a nudge from Phoebe calmed him;

"It's because she's a Holloway, we're all one tough cookie and she's had to put up with you's lot running around like headless chickens for a few years." He laughs and relaxes against her as she pulls him in for a one armed hug and Shane lifts the arm from Phoebe's waist to pat him on his shoulder in brotherly comfort before returning it back to Phoebe's side and looking down at her like he would with Tori, affection for his sister in everything but blood. I looked at my sister with adoration; somehow she has this thing about her that can make the toughest of men crumble beneath her.

"How did you cope Kelly?" Cam I believe asked, pulling my gaze away from my sister.

"Stormchargers, when she started going downhill she became my coping mechanism, a distraction between getting Phoebe back on her feet, I had to keep them both going."

"**WHAT!****"**I could have laughed as Phoebe jumped at the shouted chorus of voices.

"Dude, Stormchargers can't closedown." Dustin hangs onto me like a boy who's lost his favorite toy.

"We've been fighting to keep her going for three years Dustin and if we keep putting our own money into keeping her alive we're going to go homeless and bankrupt, I'd rather give up my baby then have my baby sister roam the streets."

"I'll baby sister you in a minute!" Phoebe glowers at me and tries to jump out of Blake and Shane's arms but they hold her back, I smile appreciatively at them.

"I'll run around the whole of Blue Bay naked the day Stormchargers closes." Hunter growls and releases me as his temper starts to flare, I move so that we stand in a circle, Dustin and Tori still firmly attached to my hips but Tori's sudden quietness was beginning to worry me.

"Then you best get your kit off kidda cause Kelly put the keys in this afternoon." I love Phoebe's way of words, have I mentioned that before?

"You've sold Stormchargers? Kelly you can't! If it wasn't for you and Stormchargers we wouldn't be where we are now, well except for Jacob and Cam they're a different story." Shane struggles with the news.

"Well unless you're willing to run down to the building society and put in a price for her, invest in some new gear and somehow find a way that would interest the public back to the store then be my guest."

A determined look glazed over Blake's face before he patted Phoebe's side, a signal for her to release him and before a word could be said he walked away from the circle, mobile in hand.

"I can't believe all of this has happened and we've been stuck in our own lives." Tori whispers from under my arm.

"If you know Kelly enough Tori, then you know that she wouldn't have wanted it any other way. That red hair of hers isn't there to represent only her temper, it's there for her stubbornness as well." I ignored that red head jab.

"Why did you come here then Kelly?" Cam questioned, being the smart one of the group I knew he would be asking something sooner or later. As I open my mouth to answer, Blake comes back with a 'shit eating grin' on his face, Phoebe's words entering my speech yet again.

"I came here; well we came here for a number of things actually."

"Yeah, because we come as a package deal from here out by the way." Phoebe grins cheekily, I wiggle my nose at her, something a bit like Samantha does from Bewitched, and she does it back to me.

"Well this visit mainly concerns the reason why you all seem to wear the same colours all the time." I say. Cam's face stays neutral but his eyes show a different story as everyone else's face excluding Phoebe who is watching everyone avidly, Blake who is now talking ferociously to someone on his phone and the young man in black who I still don't know the name of yet.

* * *

The review button awaits you!


	5. Ice Ice Baby

A/N: Okay as a heads up, this chap is quite long as it has a lot of detail and explaining so take it easy, okay? :)

* * *

Chapter 4

Other than Blake's half muted voice, everyone was silent so Phoebe took that as her queue.

"Yeah you know how the colours you wear, apart from Jacob over there." Phoebe leans slightly out of Shane's grasp to look at the olive skinned, raven haired, medium built and handsome young man standing between Cam and Hunter.

_The mysterious young man now has a name. _I think momentarily as I watch Blake come back to the group before I look back at Phoebe.

"Hiya!" She grins and I see a hint of a smirk on his and notice a shared grin between Hunter and Blake that Jacob doesn't notice. "Colours that my dear old sister said you wore constantly and every time one of those monster dudes attacked Blue Bay you lot would scamper away and those said colours would appear but in the forms of several masked figures in spandex." She concludes and snuggles back into Shane's arms whose eyes light up in surprise at her words.

"At first seeing as Shane, Tori and Dustin wore the same colours all the time, like from the very moment they all first walked into my shop, I just waved my hand at it but when the Thunder rangers turned up in crimson and navy, and next thing I know Dustin walks through my doors with two strangers in crimson and navy, I started putting a few things together. Especially when things started getting hostile between you guys and Hunter and Blake the same as the Wind Rangers and the Thunder Ranger and when Hunter and Blake left the first time the Thunder rangers mysteriously vanished and when they returned the Thunder rangers suddenly re-appear too. And when that man who wanted to buy Stormchargers went AWOL at my refusal and trashed the store, who should appear to save the day?"

"Dude I know this one, the Yellow ranger." Dustin answers only to have Shane hit him upside the head.

"Yes he did and as the dear yellow ranger disappears like a flash of lightening who appears out of nowhere?"

"I did! Oww! Dude stop." Phoebe chuckles as Shane and Dustin glare at each other for different reasons.

"Yes and as the paparazzi got more interested in the Yellow ranger, Dustin got a bit more cockier than usual and this caused Shane to get frustrated with him, which kind of showed between the yellow and red rangers." I noticed every pair of eyes were avoiding mine, except Phoebe's whose were alive with delight and mischief as per usual.

"Oh and let's not forget the arrival of the green ranger, which was, I believe around about the time Cam started hanging out with you all." I chuckled as Cam blushes a deep crimson that would put Hunter's suit to shame.

"Oh and at the X games, you all showed remarkable and extremely impressive self-defense skills against those alien monsters and what were those things called, the henchmen?" Now the self-defense academies made sense. Taking a page out of Phoebe's book to act like a dumb blonde, even though she was smarter and wittier then myself, who in turn grinned at my trick question and I'm surprised at the person who answers.

"Kelzacks." Cam answered, his eyes showing defeat.

"Oh what about that one time Sis when the Wind rangers went evil?"

"Oh yes, that one. The one where Tori was meant to help me with her idea of opening a surf shop once she finished school completely, which she blew off and the next thing you know the Wind Rangers appear in Reefside helping the bad guys and what was your excuse for that Tori?"

"I had to go out of town." She said in a flat tone.

"Soo, which one of you is willing to give into defeat?"

The silence was deafening, to the point that you could hear everyone blinking.

"Nothing gets past you does it Kelly?" Hunter murmurs.

"Is that you, the all mighty Hunter admitting defeat?" I tease him, he smirks and stands up straight, trying to look intimidating but I know by the twinkle in his eyes that he means no harm.

"You know, it takes a real man to stand up and admit defeat?" I chuckle at Phoebe's injection of enticing the boys to give in.

"**WE WERE THE POWER RANGERS!"**Phoebe lets out a jingle bell effect of giggles and I have to chuckle at the glare Hunter gives everyone, still holding a tiny grudge over them about him being older than the other men and furthermore, more manly.

"Works every time don't it sis?"

"It sure does." I wink up at Hunter and he smirks again.

"So that's why you came all this way, to rat us out as the Power Rangers?" Eager for information as ever, Cam asks.

"Well, not exactly." I say.

"More like rat you out as fellow ninja's." This was it, the moment we were waiting and tensing for, the rest was merely an ice breaker, pun not intended.

"What?" Dustin, ever the air head asks. I feel Tori pull away as do the others in surprise and apprehension; Phoebe sensing things could get dicey darts to my side. Now we were back in our starting position, us two against their more power fuller, experienced and better seven, this was our make or break moment.

_Do or die more like._

"Tori, you've always had a thing for the water you were the calmer one of the group and had a knack for keeping the peace, so that would make you the water ninja. Shane you would be air ninja what with your slick skills with your skateboard but you held leadership qualities and always knew what to do in rough situations so that would make you the leader and Dustin yielding the power of earth and that loveable down to earth attitude and humour, you are pretty much the heart of the team."My three kids blushed, not realising just how much I knew about them.

"Now I'm pretty much taking a wild guess." Phoebe grinned in a sarcastic manner. "… And say that Hunter and Blake yield the power of thunder, even if it looks like they're yielding lightening."Both men chuckled and the tension between us all disappeared. Yet again I have yet to appreciate my sister's knack for things.

"Hunter, like Shane you portrayed leadership qualities but your qualities stood out the most, you would think ahead for Blake's safety, a natural reflex and being the big brother your role as leader helped making you a force to be reckoned with when it came to a battle, I'm still surprised that you stepped down in a way for Shane to take role as the overall leader, but it proved that as a leader you were willing to put not only your life but more importantly the life of Blake's in someone else's hands. And I do not doubt Shane for a second so don't take offence." I paused and this gave Hunter time to appreciate my words before blushing deeply and avoiding my gaze, I looked over to Shane to find him grinning like a maniac at Hunter, who was now avoiding everyone's gaze, before he turned his attention to me.

"No offence taken what so ever Kel." He winked before giving a sly nudge to Hunter who in turn snapped his head around to glare at him.

"Now for Blake, you more or less fell into the role of the younger sibling, cheeky, annoying and cocky but knew that when the time called for it, you could be serious and proved to be a skilful ally and fierce opponent, like your brother a force to be reckoned with, as for Cam, you're the Samurai, I recognised the markings on your armour which is quite similar to the amulet you wear as a necklace. You were different from everyone else, unique in a way, the mastermind behind the Zords, Suits, Weapons and Morphers but I guess before that, a son of a Sensei, you also possessed extremely natural talent, second nature practically in the art of self-defense so taking on the way of the Samurai was easy, but overall your place in the group was the brains but ever a loyal friend, eager to fit."

"Unfortunately for you Jacob I'm not sure what power you yield but I can sense that you are a ninja and I say this because everyone seems comfortable with you hearing what I have said but the way you move and hold yourself, you have the grace of a ninja and for some reason I'm sticking with lightening, you've got this air around you that just seems to crackle with energy like the way Hunter and Blake does and it shows that you were trained at the Thunder academy." Phoebe concludes and I take it in myself to study Jacob who in turn began to blush and avoid our gaze.

"She's right, defiantly from the Thunder academy. Although I'm not sure on the powers you possess, the Thunder academy doesn't always teach you how to control an element maybe he just has the aura around him."

"You wanna bet on it?" Phoebe says all too happily and yet again I feel like I'm in a losing battle, but the air around us is crackling with energy and everyone's eyes are hard, trained on us. "Okay Phoebe not the time or place." She says to herself before clapping her hands and turning to me. "Alrighty then should we just get on with it and show them?" As they edge a bit closer to one another.

"I don't know Phoebes I'm a little rusty with my powers."

"Well I did suggest we go out with a bang." She reminds me.

"Yes well not in the shop I helped build."She faltered but still ever the optimist she still carried on.

"Well take your cue from me then." She says and suddenly I feel the air in the room shift, turning chillier, she looks up, I follow her gaze and find that we are under one of the water sprinklers for to help against fires, I smile and nod as I understand her idea but I still have a bit of doubt so I back away to give her some room but my sudden moments and anxiety was noticed and the others dropped into defensive positions.

Like nails on a chalk board, the metal head moves, but after seven years of no use it's a tough bolt to move, and yet her sight never wavers from it, and suddenly I feel something in me awaken, like a breath of fresh air, its like my body knows that my sisters powers are active, I feel a tingly sensation and just as the sprinklers head stops and a bead of water forms across it my veins come alive with fire, throbbing and pulsing with new life. I can feel every twist and turn of the pipe all the way back to the mains. I can feel the back up of water as it flows through the system and if its second nature I lift my right arm up, my palm facing the metal head as the water showers down upon Phoebe but instead of droplets, snowflakes fall around her, each drop of water I can feel in the air, feel in my being.

Individually but all at once I wrap them up in the cool air I now realise Phoebe has produced to preserve them and at the speed of light and delight spreads through me as I feel each one, like every single strand of hair on my head, I raise my left arm and wrap air around each flake again but this time it's like I can single handedly hold each flake, telekinetically, my mind holding each individual flake in place stopping time to behold its beauty, I retract them like puppets on strings and let them twirl in the air, let them sail sideways, up and down, any direction they like as if they have a mind of their own.

Phoebe nods and I lower my right hand, slightly awed by the fact that even after 24 years I still feel as in tune with my power as ever, yes a bit rusty but in tune. Lowering my left hand I let myself mentally control the flakes but relax my body, I can still feel each flake as they twirl around me. The others are in as much awe as I am but my attention is drawn elsewhere as I look back up to find a buildup of water over mine and Phoebe's heads, like an invisible barrier is holding it up, she grins and the pool of water splits apart.

"Oh!" I gasp, the whole place was lit up with showers of rainbows, it was almost like the water was acting like crystals, reflecting the light all over the shop.

"Is it safe?" Tori asked as they water sailed through the air in bubble like shapes before pausing in front of the others; I stare at the bubbles as I walk forward, and wanting to know what Phoebe was up to. And to answer the question myself as one bubble floated in front of me I reached out to touch it but unfortunately Hunter's ninja lightning fast reflexes grabbed my hand before I could touch it.

"Hunter." I say softly but his eyes never leave me nor does his hand.

"It's just water." Phoebe calls out and just to be sure Hunter's free hand reaches forward, the effect is kind of similar to the scene from 'The Abyss' where Lindsey reaches forward and her finger goes into the water, and what was even more fascinating was watching Hunter retract his hand, a bead of water was balancing on his finger tip as he then raised it to drop it into his mouth his eyes lighting up in surprise.

I'm amazed as I watch the bubbles back up into a wall of bubble shaped water that stood a meter from the rangers, Hunter released me as he stared in astonishment at the beauty before him, rainbows still dancing throughout the shop, together we curiously watched Phoebe work her magic as each bubble separated into smaller bubbles and molded to other bubbles and within seconds I realised she was creating something, a structure? A word? I couldn't so I watched with intent fascination and attention. The bubbles began from the floor smoothing out as it worked its way up before eventually molding into exact replica's of the power rangers, each holding a weapon.

"Want to do the honors sis and make the final adjustments?" I nod and notice that she hasn't marked out their symbols and so using my snowflakes I rein them in and mold and shape them into the required symbols before setting them against the designated rangers chests, once again using the air I cool it, cool it so much that it brings goose bumps to the bare skin, makes the hairs stand on edge and our puffs of air visible before our eyes. I wrap the iced air around each water shaped ranger, dipping it into each nook and cranny, I reach my right hand out in a 'high five' like manner before quickly clenching it into a fist and in doing so every single water particle of each replica of the rangers, solidifies almost crystallizing in a way, to become an ice like glass replica of the rangers. I walk forward and lift my now unclenched hand to the Crimson Thunder Rangers helmet and brush my fingers across the surface, relishing in its smoothness and the fact that it doesn't feel like ice, not bitter cold or harsh to touch. If anything it's like silk.

"Very nice." Phoebe compliments as she leans against the Red Wind Ranger replica, I grin and so does she.

"You're Winter ninja's." Cam gasps.

"Winter ninja's?" Tori repeats his words but it's more as a question, in awe as she reaches forward to touch her replica.

"Winter ninja's are known to be near enough extinct, but even those who remain are extremely powerful, they are like Mother Nature in their own ways, they have the power and control over just about everything. But they favour anything to do with Winter, it's how they got their name. Over the years, they used their other powers less and less, favoring the use of ice, and there power over the weather, creating storms, they could control just about anything with their minds as well, in the end they were feared, they could end the world if they want overnight and so the Triad; wielders of every element excluding ice, took it upon themselves to either kill, banish or strip the powers of every winter ninja. Only a few had their powers stripped the others were killed for their defiance but also because banishing them from Earth only caused pain and suffering to beings on other planets. The winter ninja's went from thousands upon thousands to mere tens in one night." Hunter explained his eyes glued to mine.

"Sensei Omino told us that the eldest living Triad member was a water ninja, wielder of premonitions and he for sore that far into the future two winter ninja's, children at the time, who yielded powers that surpassed the likes of hundreds of winter ninja's combined. But because their powers were so strong the Triad couldn't allow them to keep their powers completely as they were too great so they had them stripped as much as possible. The children were trained to use their powers for good but the Triad feared that once they grew older and their powers strengthened they would be a force against nature and if they found out their history they would turn against the other elements so they were exiled from the ninja world for both their own safety and for the other elements.

It was also said that when the two ninja's become old enough an evil being would want to possess their powers for would take one to be his queen and the other as his own princess of darkness, but the water elder explained that regardless of how the Triad discussed ways of preventing this happening he said it would happen either way." Blake added. My eyes went to Phoebe's and saw the fear in her eyes at the revelation, regardless to the water ninja's premonition come hell or high water I would never allow myself or my sister to become evil and be the downfall of planet Earth.

"Unless they received the right guidance from Sensei's that possessed the knowledge of the other elements and in turn they would give the two Winter ninja's the wisdom and the knowledge they needed and would teach the way of the ninja and give them guidance with their powers." Cam paused. "Guidance and knowledge from each element, it is said that in order for the two Winter ninja's to remain safe and in control they'd have to learn how to search deep within themselves and seek out the other almost non-existent elements that have lain dormant for centuries before learning how to combine them all as their ancestors before them once did, this way they'd be able to fight against and defeat the evil once and for all and remain good. Meaning that all elements would live in harmony once again bringing peace to this land." Cam stopped to gather his thoughts and breath, "That prophecy was made over a thousand years ago and it seems now is the time that it's going to be fulfilled." With newfound strength and determination, it was then that I realised that each element was standing before me, and although Hunter and Blake shared the same element, they both possessed a different side to it, that neither of which could teach the other to possess.

"Was there anything else to this prophecy?" I turned my head sharply to spy my sister using Shane's replica for support.

"Well, the Elder also said that the Winter ninja's would bring the already close knit elementals even closer, something along the lines of bringing a new light and helping unlock hidden powers that they all possessed. Oh and I do believe he said that they would have a hand in pairing up some of the elements in the romantic perspective, something about life bonds too and soul mates. I'm sure my father would be able to explain in a lot more detail." Cam continued oh so casually.

"Alright Hunter you take the girls in your truck, even though it'd be a lot quicker if they streaked I don't think it's exactly safe for them what with them only having limited use of their powers to begin with and next to no knowledge of their ninja powers. My self, Shane, Cam, Blake and Jacob will go on ahead and inform Sensei and make sure all the students aren't in sight, I for one don't want Kel and Phoebe being on the receiving end of over four hundred ninja's and that's just from the Wind academy, I'll also request for Sensei Omino to do so too and ask him to come over, he might like to be here for this." I stared in shock at Dustin, so astounded that he made sense for once and acted responsible.

"I thought you said he was the air head of the bunch?" I grinned at Phoebe's stage whisper.

"I did, but everyone is entitled to their moments of genius." I say slyly.

"It's great to have you back Kel, even with your sarcastic sense of humour." And with that Dustin smiled before disappearing in a flash of yellow.

"Oh that's cool." Phoebe stared wide eyed at the spot where he once was.

"Don't even think about it."

"Already have." I sighed in frustration but before I could pull it back the sculpture began to crack. "Uh oh." I looked on in horror as another crack appeared and then another and another.

"It's going to blow!" Shane cried before grabbing Phoebe by the forearm and hauling her out of the shop.

More cracks began to appear faster and larger making me panic.

"Come on Kelly!" A rough masculine hand grasped mine and I barely had time to register it as Hunter's as a piece of the sculpture, about the size of a golf ball, broke off at rocket speed barely missing Jacob.

_This is defiantly not good!_

* * *

You know what to do!


	6. High Five Hunter

A/N: Another chapter as promised. Hope you're keeping up :P if there are any concerns feel free to drop a PM or review :D Oh and this chap is a bit shorter, thought I'd give you's a break... Oh and if anyone likes the Tv series Teen Wolf, I've gotta a few fics for that if you wanna cruise on over the my page and check them out? I'm also thinking about taking a whack at Twilight and Harry Potter fic, if you want to be even more awesome and make a few suggestions please PM or review ;D

* * *

Chapter 5

"My shop!" Tori cried as Blake all but dragged her with an arm around her waist out of the shop, his other had grabbed a hold of the collar and guided a now wounded Jacob out of the shop as well. Coming to my senses my feet began to move and both Hunter and I leaped through the door way completely missing the steps, when we landed however my ankle gave out and with a yelp I lost my balance and landed in a fetal position, knowing that we're still too close Hunter quickly shadows his body over my and braces for impact.

A high pitched squeal broke through my ears, deafening the sound of the roaring waves and all but shaking the ground beneath us, my ears complained with the noise and pain rocketed throughout my head as I desperately tried to block out the horrible noise with my hands, a sound that resembled the pattering of a thousand horse resounded next before silence. But my ears were ringing, my head was spinning and I had enough control to make out the extreme throbbing coming from my ankle before registering a warm dampness trickling down my jaw line, the heavy pressure of Hunter's body had yet to move and as I gained my senses back panic set in.

"Hunter?!" Opening my eyes, which I did not realise I'd closed, I looked up into the star gazed eyes of Hunter, he seemed just as disorientated as I was and was swaying above me dangerously as he attempted to pull himself up onto his arms, I reached for him, leaning on my right elbow and my hands gripped his very nicely non extremely bulging but just right biceps to steady him, the flexed beneath my hands as he wobbled a bit more before he leant back onto his knee's pulling me up into a seated position as he did.

"I'm alright Kel." He murmured as he gently grasped his ears, only to wince at the contact.

"Phoebe?" I yelled in a panic as I remembered my sister, craning my head around I tried desperately to search for my baby sister, panic set in with a vengeance, my heart beating like the drums of war, beating so loudly that it drowned the ringing in my ears, a lump lodging itself into my throat at the thought of my baby sister being hurt and I didn't know where she was and just how badly she was hurt.

My gasped sob drew Hunter's attention as I tried my best to search the lot, but dizziness set in and black spots swamped my vision and before I could mentally kick myself in the butt I lost coordination and my fuzzy vision seemed to be getting closer to the concrete.

"Woah Kel, take it easy. Shane's got her, she's okay." Hunter spoke softly, he eyes never leaving me as he took to the task of righting me and pulled me back into a seated position, trying to make me focus my gaze on his.

"I'm over hear Kel." Her voice, like honey to my ears and air and to my lungs, was so far away I had trouble pin pointing her location with my weak vision, it wasn't until her familiar head of blonde hair appeared from the wispy grass verge of the beach as my eye sight cleared, did I relax but letting my gaze scan over her for any injuries.

"Quick reflexes this one has?" She chuckled as Shane's raven hair and dark olive skin and wide brown eyes came out from behind the grass too, sand falling out of his hair like a waterfall. Pleased with their well-being I began searching for the others, Blake had somehow managed between Tori's heartache over her shop and Jacob to drag them all to the far end of the lot for safety which was roughly about 10 parking spaces or so from my car, he was busy watching with worry as Tori checked over Jacob, the look on his face made me think of how Hunter would react to Blake if he was hurt, brotherly concern and suddenly the resemblance between them both clicked, Jacob was Blake's biological brother. Although Jacob was a good foot taller than Blake, bigger build as well, they held the same jaw line, but other features such as Jacobs eye structure and nose made me believe that they may have a different father or mother as they looked to be of different ancestry and cultural decent.

"Sis?! You're bleeding." Phoebe shrieked me out of my discovery, the fact that she gotten right next to me in a blink startled me. I found her worried face along with Shane's and an equally worried and rather distressed looking Hunter who quickly yanked off his shirt, this time I defiantly admired the view as he lightly dabbed at the warm sticky substance that was trickling just under my ear.

"You're eardrums have burst, you're not skilled enough to prepare yourself from these kind of injuries, looks like we've got a long way to go before you two can subsequently pass as an amateur." He sighs as he begins to think things through, more than likely plans for our training. I swallowed nervously. "Do you feel sick Kel? Dizzy maybe?" Hunter shuffled forward more on his knee's to gently grasp my chin as he tried to clean away the blood on each side of my face, the rough pad of his thumb that was unintentionally stroking my cheek, sent shocks of calming electricity through me, practically relaxing me to the bones, his attention was far to engaged with the task at hand that I couldn't help but take a peek at his very nicely defined chest and torso, oh I was like putty in his hands. Closing my eyes and all but relishing in his comfort I reply.

"I'm fine apart from the ringing in my ears. Oh and my ankle." I almost forgot about my ankle.

Satisfied that the bleeding had stopped and he had wiped as much of it off of my face as possible his concerned gaze then went to my injured ankle, although with my black over the knee high boots on he couldn't exactly examine it properly.

"I can't check it here, I could do more damage, once we're on the Winds grounds we'll go to Ninja Ops, we're less likely to be disturbed there and it also has a lot more information there than what the archives do at the academies." Hunter explained as he cautiously put my leg into a better position and the pain subsided greatly.

" At least then Hunter can put his healing skills to the test, he's probably the best healer we've got and he's right, Cam equipped Ninja Ops with all the right equipment, I'll gather the others and we can make a move." Shane decides and grasps my shoulder lightly before pulling Phoebe to her feet and then running over to inform and check on Tori and the others, presumably to explain my situation as well.

Hunter, still examining me with his determined gaze moves to pick me up, wrapping one arm around my waist and the other under my legs before gently lifting me into his arms as he stands. His blood stained shirt now ruined, even though it was crimson there was white patches on it that now made the whole shirt completely crimson.

"Wait!" I grasp his shoulders and he tenses, his eyes skimming the area for danger. His arms flexing to tighten, holding me hard to his chest. "Where's Cam?" He freezes before his head snaps to the door, that was now hanging on one hinge looking worse for wear as chunks of wood scattered around the porch, but what was discouraging was the golf sized holes that now resided on the door giving it a horrible dot-to-dot effect. Without hesitation Phoebe darts forward and my heart leaps into my throat.

"No!" I gasp and try to disentangle myself out of Hunter's arms.

"Phoebe. **NO!**" I shiver at the command and the authority of Hunter's voice, the power overwhelming as he took charge. "Get back here." He called, his voice stern and low and she stared wide eyed at him, before cautiously walking back over to us as the others finally sprint their way to us. "It might not be safe in there." He says softly as I pull her to me, changing from the commanding, domineering Alpha wolf to a soft and cuddly teddy bear in a matter of seconds. "Tor, you're the only one that can morph, you're our best bet to going in and making sure Cam's alright. It could be a mind field in there and your suit will protect you unlike the rest of us." She nods her and lifts her sleeve to reveal a funny looking bracelet, one that was very familiar as she always wore it, before cautiously making her way to the door.

"Careful Tor!" Blake exclaimed, before blushing as she looked back with a shy smile before disappearing from view. _Those two have yet to get back together even after all these years._ I wink knowingly at Blake and he blushes even more.

"How's your head Jacob?" Hunter asks, bringing our attention to him to distract us from our anxiety.

"It was just a scratch but you know how my body reacts, tiniest of wounds and it bleeds like a river. Tori patched me up good though, using her ability over liquids she managed to stem the bleeding but I may need you to heal it up properly though Bro." He replied a little too casually, as if this was a repeated occurrence, Phoebe however peered up at him inquisitively, looking at the blood like scab over the small wound, with a raised eyebrow he peered back at her, his own gaze curious as he watched her raise her hand.

"Is anyone looking?" She asks and Shane, Blake and Hunter scanned the area looking for stray civilians.

"No." Shane replies though a little bit skeptical.

Watching with intense curiosity, Phoebe moved her hand so that it hovered over Jacobs wound, and squinting I was awed as her hand glowed slightly, and I gasped as I watched through the gap between her fingers as Jacobs wound began cleaning itself, the clotted blood reducing back to a liquid and sinking back into the skin, then the few layers of skin that had been torn began stretching, reaching out to clasp with the other edges and pulling itself together, leaving a raw looking scratch behind.

"That's the best I can get it." She smiles as she pulls her hand away, only for Blake and Shane to not so nicely shuffle her out of the way so they could see.

"How?" Shane asked incredulously as Blake rummaged through his pockets to find his phone, which I'm assuming was so he could take a picture and show to Jacob who was becoming a bit jumpy with all the excitement and attention on him. His eyes then lit up with astonishment and disbelief as he stared at the image.

"I got him, he was okay, he decided to hide in the back and came across my security tapes, and he's spent all this time deleting and editing the tapes." Tori said as she and Cam both descended the not so safety looking stairs.

"What'd we miss?" She asks as she looks at us and Cam notices the interaction between us all too.

"How about Jacob and the gang explain and then Kelly and Phoebe can clarify when we're all at Ninja Ops?" Hunter didn't give anyone a chance to speak before he spun and headed towards his truck. The others nodded and I watched as the streaked off with their respective colours left in their wake. I chuckled as I watch Phoebe look on with awe but then a look of curiosity crossed her face but before I could even think the words Hunter said them: "Don't even think about it Phoebe, get in the truck."

She looked at the back of Hunter's head with surprise before flashing a look of irritation at me.

"So blondie has eyes in the back of his head." She mutters to herself and even I struggled to hear it, Hunter however.

"I heard that!" She looked up again in surprise at dripped mid-walk too, I could only laugh as Hunter gently lowered me into the front passenger seat before moving around to the drivers side ready to pull away once Phoebe got in.

"This is going to be fantastic." She muttered sarcastically as she put on her seatbelt whilst myself and Hunter strapped in too before he pulled out of the car park.

"Heard that too."

"Oh come on!"

* * *

Ta-da! Aha! That's all I got so far and hopefully after a few days if I can get some reviews I'll hopefully **fingers crossed** post a few more chaps.


End file.
